The blood vessel is now viewed as a separate organ. There is an explosion of information and data on the molecular and cell biology of the cellular components of the vessel and its regulatory processes. Receptors, growth factors, oncogenes and mediators have been identified, cloned, expresses and the data are waiting for integration and unification in order to understand the biology of the blood vessel and the pathophysiology of vascular diseases. The major problems is bringing together these multidisciplinary areas of research and to communicate the vast information to investigators of different but related fields. The meeting will emphasize interaction, areas of overlap, stimulate cross-over research and integrate the various disciplines into a single focus on the molecular mechanisms of vascular regulation and diseases.